Every bathroom requires a trash receptacle. Simultaneously nearly every bathroom requires a secure, yet accessible location for storage of items such as extra rolls of toilet paper, sanitary napkins and other feminine products, etc. In many bathrooms, the discreet storage for such items is severely limited. Traditional spaces such as under-sink storage may not be available when the bathroom employs a pedestal sink. Further, in many smaller bathrooms, there may be no other storage such as medicine cabinets or small closets for storage of items. Moreover, as nearly universally understood, storage of items proximate the toilet is not only convenient but can be very important to a user.
There exist a variety of solutions for the storage of items in a bathroom, including decorative posts on which toilet tissue may be placed. Some of these even include a type of shielding to prevent undesired wetting or contact with unsanitary conditions prevalent in most bathrooms, particularly those which are employed by the elderly or children. However, these solutions are not ideal and further development is required to address the shortcomings of the known solutions.